Catfish
by hiatus-desu
Summary: Retasu's such a shy girl. She finally tells Shirogane how she feels, but what are the true consequences? [RetasuXRyou, obsessive!Pai, hinted PaiXLettuce, IchigoXRyou, PurinXTaruto, IchigoXKish] ONESHOT, CONCRIT WELCOME!


The air was deathly still around them. Only hours ago had it been blowing a gale around Cafe Mew Mew; snowflakes fluttering and dancing around the landscape. Ryou was deathly still too, tears streaming down his face while gazing at the frozen, fragile girl visible only a few feet away. 

_"Shirogane-kun...?"_

_"Retasu? What is it? Is something wrong?_

_"No, Shirogane-kun, please don't worry. Nothing's wrong. But...but I...have a secret."_

_Ryou eyed the green Mew concernedly while she fiddled with the edge of her dress staring determinedly at her shoes. Occasionally she made a little whimper as her cheeks reddened, shooting little darting glances at her long-term crush. Ryou made a step towards her - with perfectly innocent intentions, to try and comfort her - and she let out a startled squeal.  
Closing her blue eyes, she took a large breath, her chest raggedly rising._

_"Shirogane-kun ... do you like me?"_

The lights were dim, casting malevolent shadows over the lavishly decorated room. The chairs were stacked neatly on the tables, and the sound of running water could be heard in the kitchen. Ryou paced the floor of Cafe Mew Mew, different versions of Retasu and himself parading around inside his head like a hall of mirrors. Retasu with a stylish haircut, wearing cute clothes, while Ryou grasped her arm. Or would it be Ryou, taking the lead while his mousy partner trailed behind like a little lost kitten?

In spite of himself, the image of Retasu - bespectacled, frizzy-haired and clumsy - blossomed dark red hair, lost her curves to form a more athletic figure ... and soon, it was Ichigo Momomiya passionately kissing him instead of the shy Retasu holding back. His fingers to his temples, Ryou haphazardly collapsed onto a nearby chair, shaking his head. He felt a pang of guilt.

_One date couldn't hurt. Just one_.

And before he was fully aware of what he was doing - both to himself and to Retasu - he and his employee were perched on a table in Cafe Mew Mew, among the chattering schoolgirls shooting them furtive glances. Ichigo and Purin occasionally made eye-contact with Retasu, then giving an over-the-top thumbs-up while cleaning the free tables. Zakuro and Mint chose to leave the couple alone; often reprimanding their leader and the youngest Mew to actually "do some proper work" as Zakuro put it. The supermodel was actually the Mew gracefully bringing Retasu and Ryou honey cake and green tea. She didn't slam down the china plates with a fierce manner like she normally did with the other customers. She set them down with a slightly friendlier air - but still did not make contact with either her employer or her shy co-worker, and spoke with a monotonous drawl.

"Green tea, and honey cake, Shirogane-san. I have taken fifty percent of the price off the bill..."

"The rest of the change can go into the tips jar," said Ryou graciously, "and thank you for such good service, Zakuro-san."

Retasu allowed a small smile to pass her lips when Zakuro's dark blue eyes darted towards hers. She could have sworn that Zakuro's expression had softened slightly as she blinked once, then turned on her heel with the empty plates. Mint immediately hurried to Zakuro, only to be coldly brushed off. Blinking like she had been surprised by bright light, Mint hovered for two seconds, her mouth slightly open. The way she quickly followed Zakuro - her arms folded pompously and a pout protruding - made Retasu laugh. Ryou gave a start. He had never heard Retasu laugh in all her time working at Cafe Mew Mew. She was always a happy girl; but very quiet and serious too. The laugh was tinkling; innocent and sunny and Ryou felt his heart melt slightly.

_Retasu is a lovely girl, really. She will make somebody very happy someday._

Over the next month, Retasu and Ryou would spend one afternoon a week - a Wednesday, straight after Retasu had hurried from school - sitting in Cafe Mew Mew, chatting over coffee. Ryou was the talker - whether it was about work, school, the Mew Project, and common interests they shared. Retasu mainly listened; unconsciously stirring her coffee with the spoon, the small tinkles of china against metal punctuating Ryou's speech. Her shyness would often get the better of her in a conversation, but when she did speak Ryou realised that she was, indeed, very interesting as a person and not just as a Mew. She told of how she enjoyed holiday brochures, as the pictures of the beautiful resorts relaxed her. She often told of family life, and her new-found friends at school. Ryou would hold her gaze and nod slowly, often causing her to stutter and blush; her eyes breaking away from his.

Ryou particularly noticed the other Mews taking interest, even Zakuro to an extent. Ichigo would often crane her neck around the corner of the kitchen door, mouth gaping, at the two sitting at the table not too far away. Purin was always kept under watch by the other three older Mews; so she mainly kept to her tasks, but couldn't resist taking food to their table with a bright smile and a knowing giggle. Mint pretended not to care, but followed Retasu discreetly (or so she thought) into the locker room every time Retasu excused herself. Soon they'd emerge, Mint looking disappointed and Retasu blushing but looking extremely happy with herself.

Another extremely strange happening was that the aliens hadn't been sighted. Ichigo worriedly told the group that she had seen no sign of Kisshu. When Ryou raised an eyebrow she vehemently defended her post - "This means they're planning an invasion, Shirogane, don't look at me like that!" - and continued to stare out of the window, as if she was expecting Kisshu to crash into it at any moment.  
Purin was rather bored. At work she seemed to throw the cleaning rag down with an air of restlessness, muttering something under her breath and often putting one hand into her apron pocket. Retasu, walking by, thought she had caught her young friend mutter "Taru-Taru" but didn't press the topic. She also didn't mention anything when she glanced at Purin's fumbling hand in the apron and saw several brightly-wrapped boiled sweets nestled there.  
As for the third oldest alien, Zakuro had seemed uncharacteristically relaxed; only meaning one thing - no sighting of Pai either. Zakuro and Pai often fought like cat and dog when they encountered - Pai was the one alien that jumped on Zakuro's last nerve, and when Ryou and Keiichiro often mercilessly teased that they would be an old married couple fifty years in the future, Zakuro showed her wolf trait in the snarl she emitted. Retasu too had not seen Pai. Often she thought she could see a silhouette outside her window, but before she'd even had the chance to react, the shadow was gone and the winter sunlight would stream through the window just as before. Pai seemed on fairly civil terms with Retasu, despite the fact she was supposed to be his opposition. This earned a lot of teasing from the other Mews, and even though Zakuro would not comment, she'd turn up her lips in an almost devilish smile at Retasu as she twitched with embarrassment.

Another Wednesday rolled by, as the Mews set up for another afternoon in the cafe. It was heavily snowing outside, and Mint shivered as she irately slapped the heater attached to the wall. "Work, will you? Work!"

As the heater finally juddered into life, Retasu stepped past, clutching her muffler and large winter coat. Today she had decided to work with the other girls; as the cosy welcoming interior of the cafe was a sure-fire appeal to girls walking home outside in the harsh weather. Ryou heartily agreed with her, and Retasu felt weak with a strange mix of happiness and embarrassment when he slowly leaned towards her and kissed her cold cheek when they were in the kitchen, Keiichiro's back innocently turned. Retasu sighed with contentment as she hung up her coat and her scarf, and smoothed her apron. iToday is going to be a good day./i

Retasu's thoughts had seemed to be read by the malevolent purple-haired alien hovering just a few feet above the cafe. He had been surprised at first to find himself sporting an attitude similar to Kisshu's, but conformed to it in spite of himself.  
_Now, Retasu, I shall rid you of that human...and you shall become mine._

A deafening, resounding crash sounded, and all the Mews dived quickly in vain, hoping to get under cover. Retasu managed to get underneath a table, which creaked as bricks hammered into it like missiles. Amazingly, it held its strength as the bricks bounced off. Retasu could not see the others due to the clouds of dust, snow and dirt that stung her eyes. She screamed out with all her power; and heard frantic voices. Even if she was to become Mew Retasu, she could get easily killed by the crumbling walls. Soon - though it felt like forever to Retasu - the noise decreased and finally ... stopped.  
Whimpering with fear, Retasu took a deep breath, bit her bottom lip and peeped out of her hiding place. The whole cafe lay in destruction, as the roof had been ripped clean off, as easily as a piece of paper ripped in half. Rubble, dirt and bodies lay everywhere. Everybody in the street - previously with their heads bowed against the rushing wind - turned, open-mouthed, to see the half-wrecked building. Retasu, now quivering, crawled over to the still figures of Zakuro and Ichigo, who were closest. "Zakuro-san! Ichigo-san!" she screamed. She shook Zakuro's shoulder; tried her best to rouse Ichigo, but to no avail. Retasu began to cry with fear and sadness, tears sliding down her face. Only a familiar voice made her look up.

"Pai! How dare you even attack us like this! And alone too - where's Taru-Taru?! What have you done with him?!"

Retasu realised with swelling joy that Purin had got out alive - and transformed successfully. A low moan sounded from near Retasu, and she saw Zakuro open her eyes slowly - and with anger burning bright in them at the mere mention of the alien's name. Staggering to her feet, Zakuro pulled Retasu into a standing position.

"Retasu...let's fight them...Purin can make sure the others are okay..."

But were they okay? Retasu cast a scared eye over the rubble. Neither Shirogane or Keiichiro were visible, and Ichigo was still lying frighteningly still. Retasu jumped as she heard a vicious battle cry from the skies above.

"Reborn ... MINT ARROW!"

A sharp beam of light missed Pai by inches. He growled at the sight of the lorikeet Mew, and immediately brandished his fan.  
"FUU RAI SEN!" he roared, and a bolt of lightning made the ground tremble as it aimed towards Mint. She tried to dodge it - and failed. She plummeted to the ground, but landed on her feet at the last minute. She ran with all her strength towards the rubble, diving behind part of the splintered counter. Retasu could hear her catching her breath.

"Retasu, come on!" There was urgency in Zakuro's voice. Quickly, Retasu pulled out her Mew pendant and in a flash, metamorphosed into her Mew self and leapt into the air with a shout to the heavens, grabbing her castanet weapons.

"Reborn ... RETASU RUSH!"

Pai dodged the attack, and swooped at Retasu with such agility that she was taken by surprise. Pai pinned her against the floor, and Retasu felt truly terrified as he looked coldly into her eyes. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by a flash of white-hot purple light striking him into the air and away from Retasu. Zakuro landed beside Retasu as her chest heaved with pure fury as she launched another attack at Pai, who dodged cleverly this time.

Purin, on Zakuro's instruction, was trying in vain to rouse Ichigo. Mint had pushed some of the rubble aside with all her strength to find Ryou fighting to get out. With Mint's help, he finally struggled free. For a second he stood, suspended by the sight of Zakuro fighting mercilessly with Pai, then launched himself into the rubble, grunting with effort. Keiichiro soon surfaced, but with terrible injuries to his arm, torso and face. Panting, he collapsed in the snow beside Mint as she gabbled to him, trying to keep him conscious until the emergency services could get to him.

Ryou immediately felt an urge to protect Retasu, who was still struggling to stand. Ichigo had finally awoken, had immediately grabbed her Mew pendant instinctively; and was now preparing for battle.

"STRAWBERRY BELL-BELL!"

Pai glanced at the pink infuriated Mew as she rose above the clouds, spinning so fast she was a blur, gathering up all her energy ... then only realised he underestimated her action as he was struck with a powerful blast, sending him soaring into the air. Heavily injured, he screamed "SHE'S MINE! I'LL BE BACK FOR HER!" before disappearing into the snow.

The emergency services had arrived very soon after. Keiichiro had been taken to hospital immediately, as had injured bystanders. The Mews - still in their alter-ego form - had protested against the paramedics that they were fine, and that it was 'all part of our job, nya!' before streaking off into the clouds. The crowds slowly began to disperse, as the police blocked off the area around the cafe, speaking solemnly amongst each other about arranging for the debris to be collected away as soon as possible. Only one Mew remained nearby. Mew Retasu. Watching the bystanders wander away, and Ryou brushing off the police and paramedics insisting that he go to hospital. His injuries were only minor, he said - convieniently leaving out the fact he'd been partially buried by the rubble.

_But Ryou's strong,_ Retasu smiled to herself. _It'll take more than that to finish him._

She followed him as he furtively transformed into Alto. She traced the light pawprints in the falling snow, into part of the forest nearby, where they were quite alone. Hearing the footsteps, Alto turned around to see Retasu stand only a few metres away, her face showing worry, anger ... and joy. Alto relaxed, and with a flash of light, fur and green eyes, Ryou once more stood in his place.

The air was deathly still around them. Only hours ago had it been blowing a gale around Cafe Mew Mew; snowflakes fluttering and dancing around the landscape. Ryou was deathly still too, tears streaming down his face while gazing at the frozen, fragile girl visible only a few feet away.

Retasu threw herself into his arms, her sobs only audible to her and Ryou.

Everything was safe for the time being - but to Retasu, all that mattered was now.


End file.
